


And The World's A Little Brighter

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember your first kiss?”</p><p>Kasamatsu accidentally spits his drink out, in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World's A Little Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Counting Crow’s “Accidentally In Love”. It’s been a bit of a shite day for me, so obviously the solution is to watch musicals and write fluffy fics.  
> Regretfully not betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes or grammatical errors here.

“Do you remember your first kiss?”

Kasamatsu accidentally spits his drink out, in response.

He manages to regain his composure, coughing several times before sputtering out, “What the hell was that about, Kise?!”

Kise blushes. “Ah, well... the other girls in my class were talking earlier today about their first kisses, and I might have... overheard them - ow, sempai!” He rubs the spot on his ear where Kasamatsu had reached over to flick at.

They’re sitting on the floor of the school gym, their backs resting against the wall. It’s after practice and the other players have already left, but Kise had insisted on staying back to continue practicing his shots so Kasamatsu had decided to accompany him instead.

“Don’t go eavesdropping on other people’s conversations, freshman,” Kasamatsu chides him. “Besides, why are you asking _me_ about it?”

“I was wondering if you’ve had. Urm. Kissed anyone.” Kise has stopped rubbing his ear, and he’s looking at Kasamatsu, as if waiting for an answer.

This time, it’s Kasamatsu who finds his face growing hot. “That-- that’s a stupid question!” he snaps, avoiding Kise’s eyes. He silently makes a note to add five laps around the court to Kise’s warm-up regime.

“Eh? Sempai, you mean, you’ve never....” Kise’s voice trails off.

Grinding his teeth, Kasamatsu mentally adds another two more laps.

“It’s not like I’ve had any opportunity to do it,” he mutters. Talking to girls makes his hands sweat and his voice falter, and his brain goes blank at every time. Which, unfortunately, results in him either snapping or glowering at them, which might explain the recent rumors spreading like wildfire around the first and second-years comparing him to a bear.

Surprisingly, Kise is silent, and when Kasamatsu looks up to check if he’s fallen asleep or something, he finds himself being studied intently.

Suddenly he finds himself being tugged forward, with Kise’s face filling up his vision as he bends his head closer -

\- and ends bumping his nose into Kasamatsu’s face.

“Ow,” Kise complains, as Kasamatsu rubs his cheekbone, where Kise’s nose had poked into.

“What the hell was that!?”

“I was trying to, you know,” Kise flaps his hands helplessly, “To kiss you!”

Kasamatsu stares, forgetting the twinge of pain in his cheek. “ _What_.”

Kise grins at him. “It’s no big deal. It’s not like I’m a girl, so you don’t have to be nervous around me.” Kise leans closer, his voice dropping lower, “Sempai, can I try again?”

It’s just a kiss, after all, isn’t it? Not that it would mean much to Kise, whom, in his careless manner of speaking, had assumed that Kasamatsu actually _liked_ girls.

Besides, it’s _Kise_. If he’s ever going to be kissed, he might as well get one from someone who probably has a lot more experience doing it.

After several long seconds, Kasamatsu takes a deep breath, and nods.

Looking relieved, Kise takes his face in his hands. His thumbs lazily stroke Kasamatsu’s cheeks; his fingers are hot on Kasamatsu’s skin, sending a shiver down his body

“Can you - can you close your eyes?” Kise asks suddenly, and Kasamatsu catches the slight hesitation in his voice.

 _So he_ is _nervous_ , Kasamatsu thinks. He does as Kise asks, bracing himself.

He hears the soft rustling, feels the fingers on his face grow warmer, and then a soft press of lips against his own. It’s just a kiss, simple and gentle and uncomplicated, but it’s Kasamatsu’s _first_ , and now that it’s happening, he doesn’t know what to do. Does he kiss back? If so, what’s the proper etiquette? Where does he put his hands? So many questions, too little time, and Kasamatsu finds himself beginning to panic.

Kise, fortunately, must have sensed Kasamatsu’s dilemma, because just as Kasamatsu is about to pull away and call this off, he finds that Kise’s hand has slid around to the back of his neck, and he’s holding Kasamatsu steady, his thumb slowly stroking his nape. He presses one more kiss against Kasamatsu’s lips. “Breathe, sempai,” Kise whispers before he pulls away, much to Kasamatsu’s regret.

Feeling a little light-headed, Kasamatsu leans back against the wall, breathing deeply. After a few seconds, his head begins to clear, but his heart still doesn’t stop pounding loudly.

“Ah,” Kise starts to say, and then stops, looking shy all of a sudden. “What did you think of your first kiss?” His voice is steady, but his eyes are watching Kasamatsu, looking hopeful.

Kasamatsu lifts his hand to touch his mouth; somehow, he can still feel the press of Kise’s lips lingering behind.

Something warm grows in his chest. It’s an odd feeling, new and different and _terrifying_ , yet at the same time it comforts him. He doesn’t quite know what it is, so he sets the feeling aside, for now, to be explored later.

Kise is still waiting for a response, so Kasamatsu clears his throat before speaking. “It was. It was good.”

A huge grin breaks out across Kise’s face, and Kasamatsu thinks to himself _I’m so screwed_ as his heart begins to beat faster.

*

Later, when they’re packing up and about to leave the gym, Kasamatsu decides to bite the bullet and satisfy his own curiosity.

“So,” he begins, worrying at his lower lip,“Who was your first kiss?” He’s prepared to internally hate whoever was Kise’s first. Not that he’ll ever admit it, of course.

He receives a soft snort of laughter from Kise, however, that surprises him.

“Well,” he begins, and Kasamatsu discovers that Kise has moved closer, his hand somehow finding its way around Kasamatsu’s waist.“That would be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.


End file.
